


if I had to show you how

by szzzes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Modern AU, Obito is a honeypot/femme fatale dont @ me, Rival Agents AU, Secret agents AU, honeypot au, this might be the closest to smut i ever get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szzzes/pseuds/szzzes
Summary: obito shows off his craft: how to fall in bed with your target (the wrong one) in three basic stepsaka drabble, rival/secret agents au, honeypot!obito please let me live
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	if I had to show you how

**Author's Note:**

> so i am still alive writing kkob,,,, but not the right kkob, whoops. either way, here's a drabble, please enjoy.
> 
> some context: (because i intended this to be part of a bigger au)  
> kakashi and obito are secret agents working for different agencies (hence rival agents ish) but they do work together from time to time
> 
> obito is a honeypot agent. he crossdresses and wears heels i cant stress this enough.

“You often go all the way then?” Kakashi murmurs sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

In the dark silence of their room, Obito easily picks up on his partner’s words. Even though he knows he shouldn’t need to explain himself, that it was his _job…_ He couldn’t help it, the other agent’s careless statement fuelling the bubbling frustration in his chest. He whirls around, face half shadowed and fixed into a snarl. It’s the ugliest expression he’s ever shown Kakashi.

“My missions are never to _make love_ with them,” Obito hisses, heels clacking against the marble floor.

_Click click._ He closes the gap between them with two quick steps, eyes fixed onto Kakashi. Neither of them make any move to switch on the lights, their hotel suite only illuminated by the street lights and neon signboards outside. It falls through the gap in their curtains, patches of shadow and light crisscrossing all over their hotel suite. 

Despite Obito’s actions, Kakashi barely flinches, not even when Obito points a finger at him. He doesn’t even bother to respond, just standing as he was, at ease and relaxed, letting Obito come as close as he wanted, a challenge, a dare.

Obito, never one to back down from challenges, and certainly not ones issued by a _certain silver-haired agent_ , takes another bold step forward, finger poking into Kakashi’s chest. 

“My mission is to seduce them, getting close to them,” Obito’s anger melts away, voice soft and low. The harsh, poking finger transforms into a warm touch, hands splayed across Kakashi’s chest, palms smoothing across fine cotton.

Softly, sweetly, his voice drops into a whisper. “ _Close enough to make them think I love them. It’s easy."_

“Like this.” Kakashi’s face is unimpressed as he peers down at Obito. Obito, dancing around the whole night in stilettos, yet still half a head shorter than him. 

“ _Like this,”_ Obito echoes, voice keeping the same soft, not-quite whisper volume. He takes in the poker face, staring right back with his own while letting his hands slide upwards, gently spreading the unbuttoned suit, past the dip between pecs and resting just below Kakashi’s collarbone.

Seemingly lost in the atmosphere, Obito dares to break eye contact for just one second, darting down to Kakashi’s lips, then holding Kakashi’s gaze for two seconds, before pulling away and catching on to the silk tie.

“ _Then this,”_ Obito slowly pulls out the silk tie, like unravelling a present, lose and slack. 

_Click._ Half a step back, fingers pinching the end of the tie, before wrapping it once, twice, around his hand, jerking it until it was taut and shortened. He pulls on it, testing it, forcing Kakashi to choose. Move, or let it strain under the tension, ripping it.

Kakashi decides to play along, obediently following it like a dog on a leash. Obito smiles, the red of his curled lips shining in the light, the black and white contrasting with the red. He takes another step, and another, and Kakashi compensates with one slow step. 

Satisfied, Obito holds his hand up to eye level, a pale fist wrapped in silk. _“And of course, this,”_ Obito’s tone is not unlike a magician, unveiling his grand act, his final trick. He releases his fist, letting the silk fall away easily, but before gravity can do its work he’s already up into Kakashi’s space, closer than before.

Kakashi only has enough time to catch the hint of red before he feels it on his neck, feels himself tipping backwards. He’s surprised, more so, when he lands on their plush bed, head resting on fluffed pillows.

Of course Kakashi knows the layout of their hotel room, the escape routes and the blind spots, the large window facing the main street. He shouldn’t be caught off-guard and pleasantly surprised when he fell and landed on something soft. 

He blinks, and Obito is before him, kicking off his shoes while crawling towards Kakashi, lips the brightest thing in the entire room. He quickly finds a comfortable position, natural and straddled on top of Kakashi’s abdomen.

“ _Just like this,”_ Obito whispers, licking his lips. He easily unravels the knot on Kakashi’s tie, pulling it apart slowly and letting Kakashi feel the drag of it as it slips out from his under his collar. He lets it fall to the side, before his fingers are busy again, working at buttons and exposing a pale throat, sharp collarbones.

Obito grins, adjusting his weight and letting it rest somewhere more sensitive, more _intimate._ He lets his hands roam as they please, up the sternum, nails scratching lightly against exposed skin, before a warm palm lays across Kakashi’s neck, thumb neatly pressed against a fluttering pulse.

_“Like this, it’s close enough to make them believe they’re going to fuck me,”_ Obito whispers. _“Right here, just like you. In hundreds of hotels. Hundreds of beds.”_

He tightens his palm, just a fraction, but Kakashi is still frustratingly calm and relaxed. “ _Then?”_ Kakashi eggs him on, smirk on his face.

Obito blinks, before drawing back just a fraction, eyes elsewhere as he hums, as though thinking his next move. When his eyes slide back onto Kakashi, they’re sharp. He lets his hand fall away, tracing back down the muscular chest, letting it brace his weight as he leans forward, their lips mere inches apart.

A tease, an offer, a promise, a reward dangling right in front of his little pet.

“Suppose my target is in his thirties to forties, handsome and clean-shaven,” Obito breathes, and Kakashi can feel it moisten the space between them, damp and heavy. “Good body too. And a gentleman, of course… They’ll get a little reward.”

Obito smirks, and this close Kakashi realises, for the first time, how dangerous he truly is, a warm, soft heat, all silk and honey sweet, hiding a deadly poison here, a sharp dagger there. When Obito finally kisses him, it's soft and chaste. It feels like he’s being rewarded but also… it feels like a promise, a deal with no witness, no paper trail.

“Those die a sweet, painful death,” Obito says when he pulls back. “By poison.”

Kakashi eyes the bright red of Obito’s lips, the only colour that had been flashing around in their black and white set, and his body tenses reflexively. Obito snickers, quickly pressing hand onto Kakashi’s chest, long fingers grazing against the base of his throat, holding him there. “Don’t worry. You’re not my target, are you? Besides, I like you too much to die."

“Obito,” Kakashi growls, a warning. 

“I’m not done,” he shushes Kakashi, waving him off without a care.

“The ugly ones, those pot-bellied politicians with grubby hands and their oily hair,” Obito suddenly sits up, putting more pressure on Kakashi’s groin. “I play with them a little longer.”

He grabs Kakashi’s hands, guiding them to his waist. “I let them touch a little.” He taps on the knuckles, as though asking it to move. Daring it to move.

Kakashi doesn’t back down from dares either. He fixes a stare at Obito as he uses his grip and strength to pull Obito forward, weight resting on his abdomen. Satisfied, he lets his hands run up and down Obito’s sides, hunting for something.

He may not be as experienced as Obito, but that didn’t mean he was completely clueless. He was far from a blushing virgin, and he hummed appreciatively when Obito flinches away, fingers grazing across a particularly sensitive spot.

“T-Then,” Obito stutters at the fluttery, ticklish feeling when Kakashi runs over it again, “maybe a button, or two,” he fingers his own shirt buttons. “Y-You know how greedy those pigs get.”

“I do,” Kakashi nods, letting his hands rest on Obito’s hips. 

“Yeah,” Obito says, first button undone, collarbones peeking out shyly. “They start getting impatient, start taking off their clothes, proudly showing their fat gut,” he pokes at Kakashi’s flat stomach, smiling mischievously.

He pokes again, this time at Kakashi’s chest, right where his heart is. “This close, they let me do just about whatever,” Obito says, his words and attitude exactly like a spoilt rich brat, “so I stab them here.”

Kakashi’s thumb, smoothing against the soft fabric of Obito’s shirt, stops for a second, before going back to its ministrations. “Here?”

Obito brings the same index finger up to his lips, tapping against the red gently. “Their face, when they realised they’ve got a knife in their chest. That they’re the ones getting fucked instead.” 

“Spectacular?” Kakashi asks dryly.

“Life-changing,” Obito says. “I’m sure you know what I’m talking about.”

Kakashi nods slowly. “The face when you’ve won their rigged game.”

“Exactly. Though sometimes I don’t have that much time, so a bullet here would have to do.” Obito says, tapping on Kakashi’s forehead.

Silence, then Obito retracts his finger, remembering how this all started. “ _That’s how I kill my targets, without having to be fucked._ ” He finishes with a tone of finality. 

Kakashi’s shifts his hands, dropping them onto Obito’s thighs. “You’re right,” he acknowledges, “it was rude of me to criticise your craft.”

“My craft?” Obito echoes, half bewildered, half pleased. “I’ve never thought of it as a craft.”

“Killing people the way you do… it’s a craft.” Kakashi says. “Especially when you put on such a show."

Obito rolls his eyes, and even though he can feel the muscles tensing under his legs, he doesn’t fight when Kakashi flips their position over, easily sliding into a comfortable position below his partner. 

“I have an audience, don’t I?” Obito purrs, stroking Kakashi’s cheek. “Sometimes a VIP, even. Though he only ever catches the closing act.”

“Not everyone can just _seduce_ the passcode or keys from hotel managers and hotel maids,” Kakashi sighs. “Sometimes your VIP has to spend an extra two minutes picking the lock.”

“Your loss.” Obito sighs, nails gently scraping behind Kakashi’s ear, down to his jaw. 

“My loss,” Kakashi admits, tone light. He doesn’t shy away from the nails, but does fix Obito a pointed look. “And this scratching?”

“Only for the VIP,” Obito coos, nails gentle under Kakashi’s jaw. “VIP gets special treatment, you know.”

“What am I, your dog?”

“I think you’re more of stray than _mine_ ,” Obito raises and eyebrow. “But if you behave, I just might give you a treat.”

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> that's all for now lol.... this is such a different kkob than my dr au lmaooo. i am still working on dr au i swear, i just get distracted (see above)
> 
> i stopped here for a reason and the reason was so that i didnt have to write smut (i cant write smut sorry)
> 
> come follow me on twitter (for my whining when i am writing and other nonsense)  
> @szzzes (the cat icon is me!)


End file.
